


Sibling Rivalry

by Maxbass



Series: Marcella's Marvel Universe [8]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alien Character(s), Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Female Characters, Futanari, Kissing, Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Outer Space, Palace, Royalty, Siblings, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, X-Men Inspired, shi'ar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Marcella is back with the X-Men when suddnely a bright light comes from the sky. All those X-Men that are still there get outside to see the Starjammers land in the front garden and when they get out they tell them why they are here which will send three people there into space and the Shi'ar empire.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (original) © MaxbassX-Men and other characters © Marvel Comics
Series: Marcella's Marvel Universe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093331





	Sibling Rivalry

It has been a few months since Marcella had returned from Titan after a longer stay than she originally had planned but Sersi and the other ladies were rather persuasive. Of course she made the Xavier Institute her permanent home where she stays at an extended room now with her girlfriends Jean, Rogue and Betsy though the other ladies enjoy her company as well with Emma being the biggest tease of them all trying to get some time with Marcella whenever she was available but she has some competition from the Claws as well as the Avengers as Fantastic Four who have all required her services.

That evening Marcella is in Emma’s room when a light comes from the sky just as she releases a hot load deep inside the White Queen’s womb when they go and look outside the window when a spaceship lands in the front yard. They put their robes on before they make their way to the front garden while each girl kisses Marcella on their way outside and a minute they stand there watching the spectacle while Scott seems rather thrilled at this arrival.

“The ship belongs to the Starjammers and their captain is Scott’s father” Jean whispers while she wraps an arm around the waist of the herm. The hatch opens and a flamboyant man steps outside flanked by a beautiful pale-skinned woman, a tall wild-haired man with a blade on his back and large reptilian humanoid behind them. The wild-haired man looks at both Marcella and Jean and nods his head when Jean tells her that Korvus is the descendant of someone carrying the phoenix force which both redheads had carried in the past.

“Hello son, it good to see you again” Corsair says with a smile while he gives his son a hug when he notices that Jean is not standing next to his son but has an arm around an unknown woman. When he whispers in Cyclops’ ear, he looks again at the woman while Scott whispers that he has someone else now though he will not tell him who.

“Well I have become to ask for the aid of the X-Men on behalf of Lilandra and the Shi’ar empire, we only need the help of three X-Men so the rest can stay” the space pirate says looking around at the people around him. Hepzibah looks and grins when her pale eyes catch the two redheads and looks curiously at them since she thought that Jean was with Scott but from the exchange between father and son, she deduces that things have changed since last they met but the stranger peeks her interest.

“Sounds interesting, I would like to go” Marcella raises her hand since she did enjoy her last space adventure. “I’ll join my father as well” Scott says “despite that she will be there as well” he snarls a little to Marcella who tells Jean telepathically “though I would love to have you along, I am afraid we don’t need the tension in such a closed environment” Jean nods as she snuggles closer to the herm goddess while Colossus volunteers as well before any of the other girls could respond.

Hepzibah’s ears twitches and her tail wags when that new person volunteered to join them, there just seems to be something interesting about this redhead. Corsair raises an eyebrow at the response from his former lover but shrugs it off “ok gather the stuff you want to bring along this trip and we will be departing tomorrow morning” he tells the three volunteers who all nod before going inside the mansion.

“I guess I better make the most of our time then, my love” Jean purrs as she pulls Marcella along though Rogue and Betsy are right behind her as well as Ororo and Emma who all join in for an intimate sex party which takes them all through the night.

The next morning Marcella gets out of bed and smiles as she looks back at the wonderful women who have become a part of her life, especially her three girlfriends. She goes to Jean‘s room and starts to gather her clothes for the journey since all Marcy’s clothes are here while she gets into the outfit that Sue gave her with a smile when she thinks back at that time on the deserted island as something stirred inside her before she puts the rest in a duffle bag. 

She gets back to the room where all the girls are and gently kisses each on the forehead but Rogue wakes up from the touch and kisses the herm deeply on the lips which awakens Psylocke who passionately kisses Marcella as well followed by Jean but after that she really has to go before the Starjammers and her two fellow X-Men get too annoyed with her arriving late so she runs at high speed towards the ship.

“You’re late” Scott growls when she arrives with her hair still adjusting and falls to her shoulders when she stops. “He didn’t exactly give a time, grumpy” Scarlet Rose says with a grin which gets a chuckle from the older Summers “she got you there son, at least she got here in the morning which was the only time frame I gave you three” Cyclops mumbles a little before all three of them get on board of the spaceship where Christopher shows them around.

“Scott and Peter can stay in this empty room but we do not have any empty rooms for…” Corsair looks at Marcella and she remembers not having introduced herself yet so quickly does so. “Yeah so we need to find a place where you can sleep while we head towards Chandilar to meet with empress Lilandra” he tells them when Hepzibah appears from behind the captain with a grin on her face “she can stay in my cabin, I still have an empty bed available there if she wants it”

“Oh that sounds lovely, I would love that” Marcella tells the female mephitsoid who responds excitedly in the language of her people. “It would be my pleasure and it should be fun whatever that game is that you just said” the herm goddess responds in the woman’s native language who looks as stunned as the captain does. “You speak my language?” the female pirate asks and Marcella nods “one of the perks of being a goddess is that you’re able to speak and read any language that you come across” she grins as she watches Hepzibah’s tail wag excitedly while Colossus and Cyclops look at the two confused.

Christopher grins at those facial expressions “it is rare to come across someone who speaks Hepzibah’s language outside of her own people and a few Starjammers, so she is rather excited when she found out that Scarlet Rose here spoke to her in her native language though I can give you the short version that Marcella will be staying with Hepzibah and the white lady invited the redhead to some kind of game I am not familiar with” Scott sighs and then shrugs since he has seen this happening before but he gave up on letting it get to him ever since he has found a new lover.

Hepzibah grabs Marcella’s hand and pulls her along towards her cabin happily humming a song that the former bard had not heard before so she hums it along to put it to memory. The alien girl grins when she hears the vampiress hum the song as they enter her cabin while she gestures to the bed below hers. The herm smiles as she puts her bag down and rummages through it for a few things for sleep when the female sits on her bed next to her, they chat a bit and the mephitsoid enjoys the company that the mutant provides.

“So what is this game you mentioned?” Scarlet Rose asks and the girl giggles when she says she will tell everything after they get to know one another a little better before they play that game but she bends over to kiss Marcella on the cheek. “I do like you but I would like to at least spend a week with you before we do that, Marcy” Hepzibah says cutely while her fluffy tail wags. “I guess it involves some sort of naughtiness then and I like you to, you are fun” Marcella says before she kisses the pale-furred woman softly on the lips which makes the mephitsoid blush and giggle before she jumps on Marcella and cuddles the herm.

Hepzibah decides to show her new friend around the ship chatting in her native language while holding hands and when they get to the bridge, they meet up with Corsair and the other two X-Men. “Well looks like you two are getting along nicely already” the captain says with a smirk. “Oh we are, we already exchanged kisses” Hepzibah says while cutely sticking her tongue out which gets a chuckle from Corsair and Colossus but a sigh form Cyclops who has seen all of this before though Peter as well but he is not bothered by it but rather amused.

“Oh have you now? That means something special for her people, they don’t do that lightly so she must really like you” Corsair says with a teasing wink to the two of them. “Only I had the pleasure before we ended our loving relationship but still remain good friends” Christopher grins while Hepzibah snuggles closer to Marcella. “Yeah she is a fun person so I hope to get to know her better before we meet up with Lilandra and we can play that game soon” the woman tells them while her tail brushes over the herm’s subtle thighs which makes the redhead grin.

“If you keep this up, I am going to kiss you more in a different way than we did before” Marcella says with a grin which gets a blush and a grin from Hepzibah who stick her tongue out again. “I dare you to do that” the woman says feeling like she calls the goddess’ bluff on that while she presses her lips in a kissing pose. The vampiress grins while Corsair chuckles while he tells her that if she does that, they will become more than friends. “Like that has ever stopped her” Scott says begrudgingly. 

Scarlet shrugs at that last remark “it is true though” she tells everyone before she wraps her arms around the woman and pulls her in which gets a delighted yelp from the female pirate. “You asked for it, you teasing girl” Marcy tells the woman in her arms with a grin in the girl’s native language who looks at her with her pale eyes. Then the demoness bends her head and kisses Hepzibah deeply on the lips which surprises the mephitsoid at first before she kisses back while their tongue invades the other’s mouth and their kissing becomes more passionate when they give in to their kissing.

“Well that seals the deal, you two are now in a relationship according to her people’s laws” Corsair smirks as he watches the two of them kiss so passionately “though I am sure she will still like to get to know you more more before she plays whatever game she means” The two of them break the kiss and Hepzibah snuggles in closer “mmm he is right though I know I am not the only one from what I have heard and seen yesterday, I don’t mind sharing or be part of that but for now let us continue our tour while these boys can have their dreams” she chuckles while she takes Marcella’s hand and takes her along.

A week passes and the two ladies have been getting along even better while they spend their spare time together in one another’s arms and kiss deeply and passionately, they even share the same bed but nothing beyond kissing happened just like the woman told the herm. Then it is time for the game and they sit around a table while she explains the rules which sounds a lot like strip poker but Marcy decides to play it anyway.

The game for some reason seem to last an hour to just finish it with both girls ending up completely naked despite Marcella wearing less clothes to take off to begin with. “Well this is a little awkward we either both win or both lose” Hepzibah chuckles as she stands up and takes another seat but on Marcella’s lap who grins when she feels the soft fur of the girl brush against her bare skin. “So before we continue, I want to add a little to your powers so I become a part of you as well” Hepzibah says cheerfully before she pricks her finger and puts it in Marcella’s mouth.

The heterochromatic eyes of the herm glow and she could feel her senses enhanced even further. “Damn, here I had hoped you would grow a tail like mine” the mephitsoid pouts cutely before her lips get silenced by Marcella’s lips who starts to kiss the woman deeply while her fingers combs that fuzzy tail. “I guess it is only fair for you to shoot something inside me and make me your woman as well” the pale woman grins after she breaks the kiss and now guides the naked herm towards her bed while she admires the goddess’ growing excitement.

“Mmm time to make you mine” Hepzibah grins while she pushes the fey on the bed and gets between those powerful legs while she rubs her tits against that huge shaft. Her tongue laps eagerly on that delicious sausage while her finger dips deep into her honey pot “mmm best dick I have ever tasted and the biggest one I have ever seen” the mephitsoid grins before she brings her fingers up and rubs them with her juices on it.

Hepzibah lays next to her lover while she opens her legs wide and spreads her cunt with her fingers “get on top of me and make love to your woman” she growls lustfully and the goddess chuckles before she growls lustfully as she gets on top of her new lover. “Mmm with pleasure, my love”” the herm grins while she pushes her meat sword deep into the woman’s slit who purrs happily before they kiss once more when the mutant starts to move her hips.

After a few hours they lay into one another’s arms and cuddle and kiss while they enjoy each other’s company as their hearts beat faster while they both blush. “I think I’m in love with you” Hepzibah coos happily while she snuggles deeper into her lover’s arms. “Hmmm I don’t think I am, I know I am in love with you” Marcella grins teasingly while she enjoys the warmth of the alien’s furred body who purrs at those words and kisses the herm a little more before Hepzibah dozes off.

The next few days the crew could see the two lovers being all love dovey with one another which makes Cyclops roll his eyes if anyone could see that behind his ruby quartz glasses but lets it rest when they arrive at the Shi’ar Empire’s capital city and they are welcomed by Gladiator the powerful praetor of the Imperial Guard and Oracle at his side who guides the X-Men and Hepzibah who tells them that she will join the trio in their adventure and resigns from the Starjammers to be with Scarlet Rose. Kallark raises an eyebrow and looks at Lady Sybil next to him who just nods and shrugs.

“I don’t see a problem with that, follow us” the purple male says when they get into the palace “I will bring you to the empress once you have cleaned up a little” he says with a raised eyebrow while Oracle looks curiously at the pairing of the goddess and the mephitsoid who both look totally in love with one another wondering what made these two get attracted to one another. She tries to search their minds when the redhead looks at the blond woman “not very nice to intrude one’s mind like this and it seems you are the actual leader but next time just ask” the goddess tells Sybil.

“What did you find out?” the praetor asks the Imperial Guard leader who looks up at the man with the Mohawk. “Only that the unknown woman is a powerful telepath, she noticed me probing her mind” the woman replies. “We know the others but it looks like we have to keep an eye out for this…Scarlet Rose” Gladiator tells her and she nods while they arrive at the guest rooms where Cyclops and Colossus share one room and Marcella and Hepzibah another where each quickly gets into the shower or bath to clean themselves up.

An hour later passes when one of the servants knock on both doors and she tells them that they are summoned to meet with Empress Lilandra Neramani. Marcella had brought her bag of holding along as well and found a dress she found appropriate and wears it much to the surprise of her team mates but Hepzibah looks with loving eyes at how stunning her lover looks.

The empress smiles as she looks at the newcomer “looks like someone knows how to behave in court, had some experience in that part Scarlet Rose?” Lilandra smiles as she gestures the herm to rise. “Thank you for coming so quickly, I have need of your help since it seems we are at war against a familiar foe” the empress sighs “it seems she has gotten her a small yet powerful army which has been fighting my troops and will need to add two of you to my Imperial Guards and one will be going after their leader Cal’syee Neramani also known as Deathbird and my sister”

The fey looks surprised at this revelation though sibling rivalry is nothing new when it comes to the nobility and royalty. “I say one but I did not count on Hepzibah joining this mission as well and I would gladly have her by my side in case my sister’s troops make it to the throne room and as for the rest I would have those I am familiar with join Oracle, I will give Scarlet a ship and the coordinates where my sister might be” Lilandra tells them.

“Not to go against your orders empress but I would like Hepzibah to join me since she would be able to pilot the ship” Marcella advices Lilandra while the mephitsoid looks more than happy with that suggestion. The Shi’ar woman thinks for a second a nods “if you have never flown a spaceship before then Hepzibah would be the best choice to pilot that ship but she is only allowed to pilot it” The fallen angel looks at her lover who nods her agreement, a smile on the vampiress’ lips as she turns towards the empress “we agree to that empress Lilandra” to which the woman nods.

For the next few days they couple get instructed on how to pilot the spacecraft and the plans for the building where it is that that were informed Cal’syee resides with a few of her men guarding her. Marcy and Hepzibah take it all in and before long they are on their way to the planet where their target resides.

It takes them two days to get there and use the latest Shi’ar technology to get there without them getting noticed. The door opens and Scarlet Rose heads out chuckling a little “stealth is nice but it makes it harder to find the one you’re looking for” she winks which makes her lover chuckle. “I guess so, just do what you feel is right, just don’t get me in danger my love” the woman winks which makes the herm laugh. “You would get into danger either way, darling” the demoness says before she sticks her tongue out cutely and then gets of the ship and onto the planet as she eyes the city nearby.

Marcella looks around to see if there is the building that she was given a description of on her mission debriefing but it seems this place got bombed recently. There is no building that resembles it though she does notice some life moving around her and thinks for a second with a grin. “I am Scarlet Rose and I am looking for Cal’syee Neramani on behalf of her sister!” she shouts out which gets several guns pointed at her almost immediately when several soldiers appear from their hiding places and surround her.

They bind her arms together and put a blindfold over her eyes while they push her along the debris. It feels like forever but it is probably no longer than an hour of walking until things get a little colder and the herm assumes that they have gone below ground. It only takes thirty minutes more before they halt and Marcella gets put on her knees while her blindfold gets removed.

“So this is the little spy my sister sent to get me, she does not look very impressive though that might be an illusion but she does not look bad for a human” the woman on the chair says while steps closer towards the herm. Marcella looks up at Deathbird who has more atavistic features of her people like wings and claws and looks at the herm with her fierce white eyes. She has no hair on her head but instead has blue and purple feathers. Her body is lean and well-trained for combat yet still shows her curvy body.

“Mmm well I have to say you look quite enticing” Marcella grins “I can see why people would fall in love with you” the herm giggles while her heart beats faster when suddenly Cal’syee is close to her face who stares into those heterochromatic eyes. “Interesting eyes and you have a lovely body” Deathbird whispers while her eyes go over the herm’s body when she notices a big bulge “love huh? Can you love someone like me? Someone with my features and wild nature? Something no one has wanted unless it served their purposes?”

“I can and I do love you, there is something really beautiful inside you as well as on the outside” Marcella tells the woman while she snaps her bonds and pulls the commander close to her before she puts her lips on Deathbird’s lips. Those white eyes widen in surprise at the sudden feel of those lips on hers before she closes her eyes and enjoys the kiss because she could feel the love flow from the goddess into her body. “I never felt like this before! I have been in relationships before but those were only for a purpose and never love” Cal’syee thinks before she wraps her arms around the neck to pull the redhead in even closer.

A small tear rolls down her left eye when these emotions she has always wished to feel, find their way into her heart now thanks to this Earthling. She gestures her men to get out of the room while she softly guides Marcella to the rug and as soon as the men are gone, they start to undress one another falling completely naked on the rug while their hands move all over the other’s body. The kiss between them is really passionate, they lose themselves into one another while their tongues have a close encounter into one another’s mouths.

“Mmmm beware; I can get really wild, darling” Deathbird whispers in Scarlet Rose’s ear who tells the woman not to hold back since she can take it. “Now that is the right answer, I am really starting to like you” Cal’syee grins and then gets on top while wraps her lips around that thick fuck meat. “Delicious mmm don’t forget about my….oh such a perfect lover” she moans before her mouth goes back on that girlcock while Marcella dives tongue deep into that sweet slit, which Deathbird was just about to ask her to do, and holds a tight grip on that luscious ass of the alien woman.

Deathbird moans on that shaft, it has been so long since has been intimate with someone and this Earthling feels really special unlike anyone she has encountered before. Scarlet could taste the Shi’ar woman’s juices and drinks deeply from it, it dripped down those sweet lips and down her throat “mmm such a sweet taste, darling” Marcella moans on that love button which sends shivers of pleasure down the woman’s spine who feels like she is going into heat.

“Mmm you seem to like my ass quite a bit but that will have to wait, I want your dick inside my pussy” the Shi’ar female moans lewdly before she turns around with a smile as her claw slide over the herm’s breast. “Such a tough skin seems you were right that I can go all out with you and that has been an even longer time” Cal’syee coos happily before she lets that huge thick pole slide into her womanhood.

“Now that feels amazing mmm do you still love me?” Deathbird asks curiously yet for the first time she fears a negative response but her fears are put away when she sees that warm smile on the goddess’ face. “I still love you, Cal’syee” Marcella responds before pulling Deathbird towards her and starts to kiss the woman lovingly while the enemy of the empire’s heart melts completely now. She stops holding herself back any longer and gives herself completely to the herm in her arms and on her lips.

The dickgirl keeps on moving her hips and could feel the change in demeanor and her heart fills with joy as the Shi’ar female gives herself completely to the fey. Their hips move in harmony while they build up to their orgasm until the both roar wildly as they orgasm. The alien woman’s claws try to dig into the herm’s skin because of her powerful orgasm but it does not pierce the skin with only a bare scratch or two which disappear immediately.

Deathbird smiles while she lies on top of the herm with that thick rod still buried inside her with cum still getting released into her womb. There is a blush on her cheek when she gets her face close to the goddess’ ear and whisper these words for the first time to someone in years “I love you, Marcella” The goddess softly rubs the cheek of Cal’syee with warmth in her eyes for the woman while her other hand warmly ruffles those purple and blue feathers when suddenly they hear a voice coming from behind them.

“And here I was worried that you got in some kind of trouble though clearly you have” Hepzibah says with a huge grin on her face “the kind I don’t want to be left out off” Then she undresses while she walks towards the newly formed couple completely naked. “Now let’s make it a nice threesome, darling” the mephitsoid says with a grin on her face before her lips kiss both Marcella and Deathbird before the two of them tell her to lay down on the rug on her back which she eagerly does so.

Deathbird grins as she steps above Hepzibah’s face and goes to her knees to feed the pale-furred woman her cum dripping pussy. Marcella grins and is happy these two get along now so quickly while she slides between Hepzibah’s thighs. “Time to feed these hungry lips again” Marcy groans as she pushes her shaft deep into mephitsoid’s folds and cunt who gasps on the other woman’s slit. “Mmm she seems to like this, my love” Deathbird giggles before pulling in the herm in for a deep kiss as the three make love well into the night and next morning.

The next day the three depart from the base in the afternoon after Deathbird disbanded her army. They make their way to the ship and after making some preparations they take off as they head back towards Chandilar.

After a few days they arrive at the capital of the planet and are brought before the empress. Cyclops and Colossus stand next to her with the Imperial Guard to keep an eye on Lilandra’s sister. Marcella, Hepzibah and Cal’syee go to their knees in front of the ruler of the Shi’ar who notices a change in her sister’s attitude which causes her to raise an eyebrow. 

“I am glad at your success Scarlet Rose to end the war and to bring my sister before me though I do see a change in her which I thought not possible. Before I pass her sentence I reward you with one request” Lilandra announces which gets a cheer from her people who have gathered around them as some of them throw rotten vegetables at Cal’syee but they flow right before her face. Deathbird looks at her lover who winks at her which makes her smile warmly at the redhead.

“I have but one request and that is to spare Cal’syee Neramani’s life so she can come with me to Earth where she will remain for the rest of her life where I will keep an eye out on her” Marcella says warmly while she chuckles when she sees Scott’s response to what Marcy asks for her reward. Deathbird gasps in surprise at this, though she should have known better, since she half expected for her lover to hand her over to the empire.

“Do you agree to this, sister?” Lilandra asks Cal’syee who looks from her sister to her lover and back before replying. There is an obvious blush on Deathbird’s cheeks which seem to embarrass the tough woman and looks down a little so she could regain her composure “yes sister, I agree to this and spend the rest of my life on Earth with her!” she tells her in a loud voice which pleases the empress.

“So it shall be then, Cal’syee Neramani you are hereby banished to the planet Earth where you will remain for the rest of your life” the empress of the Shi’ar declares “now gather your belongings and leave as soon as possible”

As soon as these words are spoken the three of them leave and tell Corsair that he should bring the men back to Earth while they use the express way. He agrees to that though he looks confused while Hepzibah gathers her stuff from the Starjammers Ship, Marcella does the same from the guest room while Cal’syee goes to her old room to see if there is anything worth gathering which there are.

They gather in an hour with their belongings, the two women snuggle closely to the herm who teleports the three of them back to where all this adventure started when they appear at the Xavier’s Institute where they meet up with the other X-Men who look curiously at her companions though Hepzibah is welcomed.

Charles Xavier rolls forward and looks up at Marcella and then at Deathbird who snuggles closer to the herm “I assume there are some explanations in order, Miss Highthorn…” he tells her and asks for the three of them to come inside.

The End


End file.
